


The Test 'Angel'

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, STEM AU, sibling argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Test Stress</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Test 'Angel'

**Author's Note:**

> More STEM AU for today. (I did say it was a broad AU)

Yuya was sitting on his chair in his room. His right hand gripping the index card with a question marked in it.

'Why do I do this to myself?' Yuya thought the question rhetorically as he pushed the start up button on the desktop computer. He knew exactly why he dealt with this hairshirt. Red eyes were entranced when the screen emitted some light. He looked at the paper that contained Yuto's test question.

'If he wanted to enter the STEM program so badly he could have just told us at dinner.' Yuya thought frustrated.

"Knowing Yuto he probably wanted to keep it a secret from Yuri." Yuya said trying to rationalize Yuto's decision to keep it a secret. Yugo and Yuya would both be okay with his decision but when it came to Yuri...Yuya shivered at just imagining the snide remarks he'd make.

'Yeah, I wouldn't blame Yuto for that.' Yuya thought as he scratched his hair looking at the paper. This left Yuya in a nodus as he knew nothing about coding.

"No!" Yuya said filled with determination. He could not allow himself to vacillate from this! Yuya saw Yuto's trepidation as he tried to answer this one question. His brother had helped him with other stuff before. Now it was his turn to help him!

"How hard can this be?" Yuya asked as he typed in the question on the desktop. He moved the mouse with his right hand and right clicked a result. Yuya sweat dropped surprised by the amount of reading he had to do. He looked at the time on the lower right side of his screen. It had '6:23' on the clock section.

"I better get to it before he wakes up." Yuya said as he moved his goggles from his head to his eyes.  
___________________________________________

It was 6:56 already and Yuya was surprised at himself as he cut off some letters from the newspaper and sales magazine Yuri had just thrown out.

"Well that was easy." Yuya said out loud done gluing the letters in a different index card. It was not difficult to understand coding but he struggled with his tic and ADHD.

'At least I know I definitely will not be in that profession.' Yuya thought to himself. How Yuto could stand to look at a screen the majority of the time when coding will always amaze him.

_"Just take some medicine. It always helps lessen your anxiety." Yuto had told him one time. Yuya felt offended by that._

_"For years humans have lived without taking medicine for a certain condition labeled recently by the scientific community. I am not going to start taking some just because you think it helps calm my anxiety levels." Yuya snapped at him. Yuto was appalled by Yuya's wording. His brother would rarely be factual when speaking._

_"It does help calm you down. You took it for a little while." Yuto said. Yuya became mad at that._

_"And Mom took it out finding it fine for me to live without it. If she believes that I can live without it then I refuse to take it." Yuya said before standing from the table to leave._

_"Even if it means your grades slumping?" Yuto asked irritated at his brother's behavior. Yuya stopped and gave him a glance. Yuto flinched as he could feel some hidden anger in those red eyes._

_"They aren't your conditions that you have had to face in life in order to learn about the world we live in. If you want to find more conditions to learn then that is up to you but that does not mean I prioritize the same thing." Yuya said in a low threatening voice. Yuto could feel some venom in that voice. Yuya then walked off. After that Yuto stopped pestering him about taking his medication._

“How can I even tell if it works when the only thing I know is that everyone around me says I am better?” Yuya whispered out loud as he walked slowly to Yuto’s room. He slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door with less force than usual. He eyed the bed to see that Yuto was still sleeping.

‘Good. Now where do I place this?’ Yuya thought as he looked at the room. His eyes landed on the Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon plush on the desk.

‘Why isn’t it on the bed?’ Yuya thought confused as he tiptoed to it.

‘Well it is his favorite monster.’ Yuya thought as he placed the card in it’s hands. It would make sense for the plush to be here for all the time Yuto spent coding

‘Your angel has decided to appear in this form.’ Yuya thought laughing a little. Although Yuto was the second most factual out of the brothers he had this belief in spirits and ghosts. Yuya would sometimes use that to his advantage whenever he would help Yuto out. Yuto would always try to find out who did it but he never suspected Yuya for all those times.

‘After that fight how can I dare to face him with help.’ Yuya thought sadly as he tiptoed out of Yuto’s room before closing the door. Yuya’s favorite ‘angel’ moment had to be the one where Yuto searched for his lost cloak. Yuya had found it immediately and played a prank by tying it on a string. He would move it as a puppet and even speak in ghostly form but Yuto was no dummy. He quickly caught on and cut the string from the cloak. Yuya quickly ran once his trick was revealed and he remembered Yuto trying to chase after him. Yuya had to hide behind a tree for 5 minutes without moving to make some noise. Those 5 minutes were torture to him but it did pay off as Yuto never found out it was him. Yuya heard some shuffling from the room and knew Yuto had just woken up. He turned to the door and realized he had forgot to close it completely.

‘Oh no. Don’t tell me he found out.’ Yuya thought panicking as opted to retreating. He heard Yuto’s steps that went to the desk and decided to take a peek.

‘If anything I can always lie and say I came here to check up on him.’ Yuya thought as he looked through the small creek. He could make out some movement and heard the sound of typing. Yuya pushed the door a little to get a better view and looked at his brother’s astounded face. It was only for a second as Yuto moved.

“I’ll thank him later.” Yuto said out loud. Yuya couldn’t help it. He smiled knowing that his hard work had paid off.

‘He probably thinks it was Yugo.’ Yuya thought as he slowly stepped away from the room. Yuya did not mind it though. He preferred it being a secret that he helped Yuto find the test answer.

‘He’d probably make me study more of that stuff if he ever found out.’ Yuya thought and groaned. He then cheered up.

“It’s fun time.” Yuya said eagerly as he went to his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the Day: Hairshirt, Nodus, Vacillate, Trepidation


End file.
